Chicken Fight
Chicken Fight is the 12th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on July 30, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *The Living Chicken Roast (debut) *Charles Dingleberry Plot The chickens from Sandy's former chicken farm in Texas come to Bikini Bottom to declare war on her and all her friends at the retirement community. Story Sandy was cooking a chicken roast in the kitchen, with a video camera pointing towards her. "What the heck are you doing?" asked Squidward. "Making a cooking video," said Sany. "I'm gonna upload it to YouTube!" "Suit yourself," said Squidward. Suddenly, the chicken roast came to life, got on two feet, and cart-wheeled out the window. "Well that was weird..." said Squidward. "Atleast I have something interesting to put on YouTube now!" said Sandy. So she uploaded the video to YouTube, and spread vastly across the world. Millions of people saw it. Millions of animals saw it. And among these millions of animals, included the chickens from Sandy's former chicken farm back in Texas. All the chickens sat in the coop, watching the horrifying video, feeling shocked and hurt that their beloved owner would ever cook a chicken. "BOCK??? BOCK BOCK BOCK!!!!!" said a chicken. "BOCKITY BOCKITY BOCK BOCK!!!!!" said another chicken, smacking the other chicken in the face. "BOOOOOOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????" said another chicken. All the chickens got into a huge panick and started trying to kill eachother. The leader of the chickens ordered silence. "BOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he commanded. All the chickens became quiet. The leader gave them all an inspirational speech. "Bock. Bock bock. Bock bock BOCK. Bockity bockity bock bock. Bock. Bock Bock Bock......BOCK! BOCK! BOCK BOCK BOCK!!!! BOCKITY BOCK BOCK!!!!! BOCK BOCK BOCK BOCK BOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the chickens began applauding. They grabbed their tanks, knives, and machine guns. Apparently, it was time to go to war! Back in Bikini Bottom "Patrick, why are you watching Dora?" said SpongeBob. "Because, it's thrilling!" said Patrick. "Guys, if you wanna watch REAL television, give me the remote!" said Plankton. Plankton put it on Elmo. "Really, Plankton?" said Mr. Krabs. "You gotta better idea??" said Plankton. "Touche," said Mr. Krabs. Sandy was on her laptop. "Wow, my video has a lot of hits....oh, here's a new comment by ChickenLeader602: We are coming to kill." "Did they just say..." Squidward trembled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" said SpongeBob. He pranced over to the door at the retirement home, and swung it wide open. Suddenly a flood of chickens swarmed into the room. Thousands of them. Pecking, biting, attacking, crapping, you name it. They had one mission: war. "Ah! There's too many of them!" said Squidward. "Don't worry, I can speak Chickenese!" said Sandy. "I'll trying to negotiate with them!" "BOCK! BOCK! BOCK!" said the Lead Chicken. "Betray you? When did I betray you? I would never cook you guys! You're my family!" said Sandy, as thousands of chickens continued to attack her friends. "BOCK, BOCK BOCK BOCK! BOCKITY BOCK BOCK BOCK!" said the Lead Chicken. "Oh, you mean when I abandoned you guys and moved to Bikini Bottom? ....heh-heh......you see, the only reason I moved here permanently is because I fell in love with a guy....one of the guys who actually lives in this room with me...." Suddenly, the chicken roast that previously came to life, jumped into the room and shot all of the chickens dead with his pistol. Charles Dingleberry burst into the room. "What is all this racket? I'm trying to do my afternoon aerobics!" The Living Chicken Roast quickly shot Charles dead. "That wasn't a chicken! That was our neighbor!" said SpongeBob. "Yeah, good job, though!" said Squidward. The Living Chicken Roast cart-wheeled out of the room. "Well, what are we gonna do with all these dead chicken bodies?" said Mr. Krabs. "There's only thing we CAN do...." said Sandy. "Have a cookout!" So they had a huge chicken cookout for everyone in the retirement home. The ghost of Charles Dingleberry put some chicken in his mouth but it went straight through his ghost body. "Aww, come on! I'm starving!!" he said. Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014